Forbidden Wings Of A Ninja
by Sakura-Angel-Blossom
Summary: Nadishiko belonged to an Assasination company and taught Sakura the ways of a Shinobi, but with Nadishiko not around anymore, Sakura has to face a battle her generation have prepared for for years.. Romance included..SxS ExT
1. This is where it begins

_Hiya!!!!!! ;-D Well this story was given to me to continue by ss-cherryblossom and i promised her i'd continue on with it and said she'll continue to give me ideas! but i read her stories! and they're brilliant!!! So....;-D here it is!! _

_It's Dedicated to two people! ;-D ss-cherryblossom and Shikayo, my top reviewer! because he is the most loyal and kind hearted person i know....and there is more to life than sticking around.....right? This story is to you too.... ;-) _

_WAHOO!!!! _

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

.:POV:.

_**Forbidden Wings Of A Ninja.**_

_**Chapter 1: This is my story...this..is where it begins....**_

_**Nadishiko's P.O.V**_

"So...what else was i ment to do? I had to take my daughter under my wing before i knew it was too late and i could not protect her anymore, i had to do it!! I HAD NO CHOICE!!!! I don't blame my self for being in this position........though....even though.......I am here....and she is there......She's still unprotected....and still being tracked down.......I've been here for what......4 hours or so?........brought to this place.....by a snipers bullet.....and it looks like i'm gonna be here a while....."

_Nadishiko looked down at the remains of the incident, watching her daughter cry over her dead body.. _

".......I knew it would happen sooner or later......For years i have served my skilled blade on many peoples plates and they ate it without inspecting what they were consuming, not realising the consequences...Death....yes...I had to kill those who stood in my way......but only for the good! it....was my job....."

_Nadishiko looked through the clouds.....and then up to the fresh sky........as the night had fully taken it's toll amongst the sky and then looked straight ahead of her movements with a decisive nod._

"....It's time..." She fell to her knees and unwrapped a ribbon from her wrist and let it creep through the clouds and float with the wind to her body and rested in her unclenched cold and lifeless hand.

_**This is where...it begins.....**_

_**Outskirts of Tomoeda.**_

Sakura's strength seemed to tumble out of her muscles and her body felt as if it was on fire. Mixed emotions were to blame for these status'. She buried her head in her hands as she proceeded kneeling, pressing her knees into the ground with all her anger....

"Mother...?! Why did you.......why are you lying there!!!! and not me?! it was my fault!!!..."

She felt an army of tears march down her cheeks....

_If i were a tear.....I'd be born in your eye, live on your cheeks and die on your lips....._

Those words echoed throughout her head....Where did they come from? but then.....she realised...that wasn't the main prority on her mind.....

"......What am i ment to do now?! Mother?! did you know this was going to happen?! I'm missing...you already....I..."

**BANG!!!**

Another gun shot cried throughout the forest. Sakura's head shot up and turned to where she predicted the sound came from. Footsteps drew nearer and she knew...time was running out. She faced her mothers body and picked her up with all the strength she had left....after all...she did have a lot of strength anyway...

....as she was a ninja.......

She lifted her mothers body over her shoulder, her hands and white and black school clothes **(Author Note: Sakura's original school clothes but she's 16.)** drenched in blood from the wound and climbed up a small tree using a long black rope from her mothers Ninjitsu accessories, wrapping it around the tree. When finally reaching the top of the tree, taking her mothers katana sword in her hand, she leaped from one tree to another, cutting the leaves and branches out of her path. Beginning to see light, she struggled to keep focused as she was eager to get out but her energy was draining...and fast! Her mothers body felt as if it kept putting more weight and dragging her down back to the ground, but yet, she continued to fight on.

She reached the end of the forest and reached the brightly lit street where she was welcomed with an abandoned Freelander Land Rover. She ran over and examined the area for anyone inspecting what she was doing. She placed the tip of the blade into the key hole and focused at it, before pushing it in with one hard blow, then turning it anti-clockwise and swinging open the door. She reached around inside the car with her spare hand to unlock the back door, then place her mother on the backseat, then closed the door.

She then hastily ran round and got in the passenger seat and climbed over to the drivers seat, gave the key lock a hard blow and started the car. She drove off, allowing the wind to close the passenger seat door by it's self.

Sakura kept glancing into the mirror and looked at her mothers pale face, with a little hope in her thikning she might wake up and be okay! That....this wasn't happening!!! or that she wasn't really hurt! ....but then she looked at the wound....and she knew.......She wasn't going to...and this made her nearly breakdown infront of the wheel....But she had to return home and put her mother....to rest.

after all..._Ninja's aren't ment to give up! ...They're fearless and let nothing stand in their way! ....Whether it be Love? or...Death...._

Herarms were aching....her eyes were burning...her mouth was dry....but she had to return back to her company den before, more trouble approached.

She reached home and slammed her fist against the key lock to stop the car. Climbing out of the car and running around to get her mother from the backseat, she took once quick glimpse at the lights in the building and the door swing open to find half a dozen people rush out with urgency. Sakura lifted her mother in her arms and closed the door with her foot and walked around the car to stand right in front the people, tears still fresh on her cheeks. Everyone froze in their tracks and jaws hung low and tears started to flow freely in other peoples eyes....Heads then hung in respect....in a way....

...They expected it to happen sooner or later....

Sakura walked past the crowd and walked into the warmth inside the building, followed by everyone else...and then closed the door.

A girl with Amythist eyes and locks of long flowing hair ran up to Sakura dressed in a lilac dress and a white bow straight through the middle of her waist and round her body, in little lilac Japanese Flip Flops. She halted in her footsteps and her hands raised to her mouth..shaking...

"No.......NO!.........but!".......Sakura placed her mother on the couch and looked at her from above....then kneeled to give her a kiss on the head.....

"Mother...I'm going to miss you........but...I'll never fail you.........Thats not what you taught me mother......." She closed her eyes and stood up and turned around and then opened her eyes to face the Anythest eyed beauty. "Tomoyo...Take care of my mother....." She said walking up stairs

"Where are you going Sakura?!" nearly everyone asked in canon.However....she did not reply.....Tomoyo raced upstairs and followed Sakura. Sakura walked into the shower room of the company, locked the door and undressed herself and then turned the dial on the shower to allow the cold water to come through....She Floated into the shower and stood there for a while, not even realising she was in the shower, as her thoughts caught up with her. She then came back to reality and began to watch her mothers semi-dried blood run off her skin with the soapy froth from the body wash. After, she leaned against the shower pane and left the water pour into her mouth as her thoughts manipulated her mind again....

' I know who did this! so am i going to just stand here, and let my 'what if?' thoughts take over me?! you have do do something!!!!!! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!!!!!.......................' she snapped back into reality and stood up straight, taking the shampoo bottle into her hand and pouring it onto her head instead of into her hands and brushed her hand over the surface of her head to build up a lather and spread it though out her hair, then rinsed it all off, and stepped outside the shower, turning it off at the same time. She dried herself at the same time and tied the towel around her waist and then stepped out gethering her clothes together and walking to the locker room. Tomoyo caught up with her....

"Sakura? What are you doing?!" Tomoyo stood infront of Sakura....

"I'm going to go kill my mothers murderer...."

Tomoyo Daidouji, is an aliby to Sakura and works in the company as cheif of back-up plans for missions should anything go wrong. Even though she is the same age as Sakura, 16, her mother and Sakura's mother we're cousins..and this was like a family business......

Tomoyo nodded and knew...that no matter what....Sakura was going to go ahead with this....and Tomoyo was going to be right by her side.

"Sakura, I'm right with you!!! I'll go and get back up just incase!"

"I must kill him by myself...No one else.....the rest, just be aware" Sakura said opening her locker and taking out a costume, boots and underwear, and then proceeded to walk to the changing room.

_**.:3 minutes later:. **_

Sakura swung the door open...dressed in a pure black ninja all-in-one suit and ninja boots. She walked up to the mirror and brushed her hair back into a bun and tied it with a black bobble. She stepped back from the mirror and faced a prepared Tomoyo with a sword in her hand. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and then her hands...

"Thanks for this Tomoyo...."

She then picked up her ninja mask and tied it to the back of her head so it only revealed her eyes. Tying it securely, she then walked over to Tomoyo and took the sword out of her hands and held it close to her chest, then closed her eyes.....took a deep breath.

Tomoyo and Sakura both nodded.

"BACK UP SQUAD NUMBER 34672!!!!!!!! GO PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!!!!!!! BACK UP SQUAD 11946-SNIPE! GRAB YOUR WEAPONS AND GO TO YOUR VEHICALS!!! Sakura.....Lets go...."

They both nodded again. Sakura jumped over the banister and landed on the ground floor as Tomoyo took her walkie talkie and ran down the stairs. She then ran to the garage where the 2 squads we're ready and Sakura stood there. Sakura tied her Katana Ninjitsu sword to her back with a black ribbon and clenched her fists. Tomoyo stood there infront of them all..

"SQUADS!!! SAKURA IS THE MOST SKILLED NINJA IN THIS COMPANY SO IF SHE TELLS YOU DO DO SOMETHING REGARDING THE MISSION, YOU FOLLOW IT!!! UNDERSTOOD?!" they all nodded..."YOU ARE TO FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS UNTIL WE REACH THE LOCATION! WE'RE GOING TO...."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura........

"...The Satako building..." All the troops started to shift and speak...

"BUT THEY'RE THE OPPOSITION!!!! we taking them all down at once?!!?"

"THIS IS A BATTLE WE HAVE BEEN PREPARED FOR FOR A LONG TIME!!!!!!! BY THE LIKES OF THEY GREAT NADISHIKO! MASTER KOJI!!!! and etc...DO YOU THINK THEY FOUGHT WITH THIS COMPANY FOR NO REASON?! WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS WITHOUT THEIR HELP THIS TIME! BUT NOW!!! WE HAVE THE GREAT SAKURA!!!!! WE WILL FIGHT BY HER SIDE!!!! AND SUPPORT HER!!!! YOU HEAR ME?!"

The troops all started to cheer!!!! and whistle!!!! and clap for Sakura!

"MOVE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

all the troops got in their cars and drove their way to 'Satako's comapny'...Sakura and Tomoyo leading them in one car...

"Can you call Toya? He needs to be here......." Sakura said lifelessly but a tint of urgency in her voice.

Tomoyo took out her phone and started dialling his number while Sakura was driving.

"Hello?!" Touya answered the phone in a rushed tone.

"Toya! it's Tomoyo Why are you out of breath?!"

"Been training! whats wrong?! something happened to Kaiju?!"

"Meet us at The 'Satako Building' in 5 with your weapon and equipment....Your gonna need it."

"But why?"

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

Tomoyo put down the phone.

"He'll be there....."

Sakura sped up and continued to their destination.

_**'The Satako Building'**_

Sakura parked in a quite area where they would be out of sight of the Camera's. Everyone else got out of their cars and huddled with Sakura to understand what they had to do. Tomoyo then huddled with them..

Sakura whispered...."I will go in alone...this is something i must do alone..however....Squad 34672, surround the ground area of the building so no one else tries to escape and cause trouble, also be prepared if I tell Tomoyo to call 'move in'..... Hide in the bushes around the building until you hear her....Squad 11946-SNIPE surround the building through the top and some aim for the bosses' office...It should be there....." She pointed to it behind her...."........Don't fire until i tell Tomoyo to command you to do so....When Toya arrives, he will be incharge of smoke bombs and sort out the security.....Understood?"

They all nodded.........

"move out...." Tomoyo said quietly. They all ducked low and ran to their positions, clutching onto m16 guns. Some ropes and climbing up the side of the building to the roof, aiming for the roof door and the windows to the top of offices. Tomoyo climbed to the top of a tree and held the walkie talkie to her mouth prepared as she had full view of Sakura and where she sould be in the building.

Toya arrived and popped out of a bush. Tomoyo whispered into her walkie talkie to the whole squad....

"Who ever is nearest to Toya explain the situation to him quickly....!!" Tomoyo said with sweat soon appearing on her forehead.

Toya nodded to Tomoyo and took out his smoke bomb equipment, and held one ready.

Sakura climbed up a tree and jumped to the nearest one to the entrance, and crouched low. She nodded at Toya and he went into the building with a smoke bomb.

"HEY! YOU!!! YOU AREN'T PART..." Toya threw the smoke bomb at him and covered his own mouth....The smoke knocked out every single Security guard there. Toya ran out of the building and signaled for Sakura to go.

Sakura backflipped off the tree and landed infront of the building on her feet. She looked for a path way of where to go in the smoke, and ran directly though it, holding her breath. She reached the stairs and took out her sword. She sprinted up the stairs and leaped to cut the wires of the CCTV cameras. Running up the stairs made freed more time to think about what she was planning to do.......And how...She ran up 9 flights of stairs avoiding everyone busy on the other floors...and came to the office department. She heard footsteps approach her way, so she jumped and held her self on the ceiling of a coridoor above the security guards....

"There is something wrong with the camera's down stairs...Must be a powercut.....Can't the boss get any more god damn decent camera's?!" One of the security guards muttered to his mate.

Sakura dropped down behind them. The noise of her landing caused them to turn around.

"WHO ARE YOU?!!?!?!" The security guards ran to her and went to grab her. Sakura stood with her back to them and turn around, swinging her sword with her body. Causing the guards to fall down on the floor....dead. Sakura stood there and turned back round and ran to find the office....

She looked out the window to find she could see Tomoyo in the tree out the window....What ever happened....She would have to go to that window.....

Sakura looked at the name of the offices and found..........His......The person in charge of killing her Mother.

She ran her fingers across the blade and flexed her wrist, turned around and backflipped into the door knocking it down then turning around to kill the two security guards guarding the bosses door. She turned around to face....him....

"Tatsukichi..............right?" Sakura said walking up to the walls which were fish tanks....not a single bare wall apart from 2 doors......

He stood up. A mid aged, man with a scar across his pale cheek, around 5ft7" dressed smartly with black hair and grey eyes took a glimpse at Sakura.

"I don't know who you are...but you sure are brave for coming up here........I guess you are the reason why the camera's have gone haywire yes?" He said sitting back in his chair and sneakily reached for a button under his desk withour Sakura noticing.

The alarm sounded, except for...this was no fire alarm or burglary alarm....

" Is this all you do!??! just wait here!! and feel proud for bringing misery to peoples lives!!!!!!!!?" Sakura raised her voice clutching onto the sword tighter!

"Its better to give then to receive.......wouldnt you agree?" Tatsukichi sat back and admired his evening entertainment.

_**However......**_

"We got trouble! Tatsuikichi just called for Higher security!" The head of higher security stood up and took the group of armed security specially trained guards down to towards the office....

"Who is it sir?"

"Do you think i know!?!?! we just have to get there quickly! this is probably the reason why the camera's have gon....." He noticed blood on the carpet....."Move it! now!!!!!" The head of security grabbed his sword from his back, the sound of the alarm was unbearable! All the guards had to hold on to their ears!He turned around and told the guards to surround the door, only he was to go in.

He ran in and took his sword out and held it to the back of Sakura's neck in one move.

Sakura froze.

He stood there with a well built chest showing through his shirt and black tie and baggy trousers. His sleaves rolled up. His hair was glistning with chestnut coloured rays and his eyes glowed with amber.

"It appears we have an intruder Syaoran.......? yes?"

**WELL!!!! what do you think?!?!! Let me know what you think? and look out for when i'll update next on my profile! ;-D please review and tell me your thoughts....**

**Bai Bai! Ja ne!**

**Sakura-Angel-Blossom**

**x**


	2. 2nd Time Lucky

_HIYA PEOPAL! HAPPY NEW YEAR! ;-D Well, I've decided to write this chappie earlier because i have gathered a lot of ideas over the holiday for this story! and i didn't want to make you wait! so, Here!_

_Oh... And we've lost a author who's stories have had an effect on us all...Especially "Pink Notebook" which reached over 200 reviews on chappie 3. It was taken down due to her expressing her feelings towards a story, someone reported her as revenge, so took down her best story and froze her account for sometime. We'll miss you Awai-Umi._

_This Story is dedicated to ss-cherryblossom and Shikayo! I hope that you two had a Brilliant New Year too! ;-D_

_

* * *

"Speaking" _

'Thinking'

**.:Recap/End of Recap/Meanwhile:.

* * *

**

**.:Recap:.**

"We got trouble! Tatsuikichi just called for Higher security!" The head of higher security stood up and took the group of armed security specially trained guards down to towards the office...

"Who is it sir?"

"Do you think i know! we just have to get there quickly! this is probably the reason why the camera's have gon..." He noticed blood on the carpet..."Move it! now!" The head of security grabbed his sword from his back, the sound of the alarm was unbearable! All the guards had to hold on to their ears!He turned around and told the guards to surround the door, only he was to go in.

He ran in and took his sword out and held it to the back of Sakura's neck in one move.

Sakura froze.

He stood there with a well built chest showing through his shirt and black tie and baggy trousers. His sleaves rolled up. His hair was glistning with chestnut coloured rays and his eyes glowed with amber.

"It appears we have an intruder Syaoran...? yes?"

**.:End of recap:.

* * *

**

**Forbidden Wings Of A Ninja**

**Chapter 2: 2nd Time Lucky.**

"It appears so..."...

Syaoran Li, 17, Head Of Security, Martial Arts Champion For 4 Years Straight,Expert In Esponage and A Skilled Weaponry Master, Assassin at his own status, has a reputation for playing with his prey, before killing them. 

...Syaoran remained in his stance, then tapped the sides of Sakura's body with the samurai sword, frisking her for any attached devices and weapons. " I take it your incharge of all the murderings?"

Sakura kept her eyes focused on Tatsukichi, and his smug look spead far to evenly across his face. " May have been...You impressed?" Sakura answered back, with a slight nervousness in her voice. Yes she was prepared to kick Tatsukichi's ass! But too bad she wasn't ready for this...

**TING!**

"Wha?" Syaoran wasn't sure if he heard right, he proceeded to tap again.

**Ting! Ting! Ting!**

Sakura sweatdropped and her eyes shifted to the side of the room over her scarf. She knew she had to do something. She wasn't going to give up, not after all that had happened. Sakura would see this through to the end, whether it be the end of Tatsukichi's life, or, the end of her life.

Syaoran frisked her waist and placed a firm grip upon the metal object and began to tug. Sakura's head jerked and turned around, and slapped him across the face with her blade with all of her force, knocking him to the floor uncoincess followed by the echos of his cry of pain. She spun around and faced Tatsukichi, and walked slowly over to him, glaring daggers at him, who was shivering with shock at his desk. With his hands flapping out of control he hurried to get away but Sakura was having non of it,

...she wanted to see him dead.

"SECURIT...!" Tatsukichi's voice was then muffled through Sakura's fingers, as Sakura twisted his neck so it was paralyzed, then tied him to the desk chair and then ran over to Syaorans body and dragged him to the desk and tied him to the desk leg with an office tie lying on the desk, with a fixed non-untieable knot.

She reached to the object in her ninja costume and admired the daggers before slicing the glass of the fish tanks. The sound of the pressure of the fishtanks grew louder, and Sakura knew it was time to escape! She heard the glass shatter and the water hastily pour out as she ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She turned around the courner and a swarm of Security guards ambushed her and blocked the way she planned to escape. She took out another dagger and threatned them, walking cautiously towards them. One lead a charge at Sakura. Sakura reacted by throwing the dagger full force, piecing through his chest, rolling inbetween his weakened knees and springing back up to catch the Dagger on the other side. Sakura stood there for a while facing the rest of the hallway.

THUMP!

**.:Meanwhile:.**

" Oooooooooo Purty Fish!" One of the SNIPE-Squad were messing around. Tomoyo Slapped him across the head. "Sorry..."

**.:Meanwhile:. **

The security guards stared in shock and suprise.

"GET HER!"

Sakura sprinted her way to the window at the end of the hallway and put her thumb up to Tomoyo then turned to go down the stairs, with the security guards as her shadow.

Tomoyo pointed her finger and whispered into her radio..."move in!"

**ARGH! SMASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Half of the snipers moved in and the rest of the squads moved in. The Security Guards stopped dead in their tracks, the sound of footsteps and gun being cocked back rattled, through their ear drums. Sakura ran down the coridoor and hearing the screams of the guards and the firing of guns, which she translated into her language...as 'Success'.

However, Security Guards blocked the door to get out and Sakura had no chance but to go into the lift. Security guards ran after her into the lift but she turned around and backflipped **(A/N: "Moon Getsurin") **into the lift, breaking the guards jaws, and pressed the roof level.

**.:Meanwhile:. **

" Around 30 Security Guards are following Sakura, Move it people! MOVE IT! Sakura's in the lift, going to roof level, Snipe-846 do you read me?" Tomoyo said speaking into her radio watching The lift go up to the roof level.

" I read you Tomoyo"

"Snipe-846! when Sakura reaches the roof! ensure she is brought down the side of the building with you safely understood!"

"Understood Tomoyo" Looking at Tomoyo, Nodding to confirm.

Tomoyo watched Sakura's Elavator Reach the roof and it stop.

"Okay! She's at roof level!"

Snipe-846 moved in and waited for the door to open. All that could be heard were the sound of bullets bouncing off the cold tile floors, the whimpering of men and the guns going off rapidly firing shots.

"Tomoyo, Sakura hasn't arrived..." Snipe-846 announced looking glumly at Tomoyo from the top of the building.

"Enter the building and search for her on that floor!" Tomoyo commanded looking for Sakura in the lit up rooms of that floor. Snipe-846 whistled and signalled 5 other snipers to come with him to the floor. They entered and crouched low searching every room high and low. But there was no sign of Sakura.

They searched the lift, but only Sakura's scent, and even then, that smelt distant and faded. It had been mixed with something else. All the snipers came to smell this scent, and eyes at the answer widened.

"Tomoyo! Sakura has been poisoned! She's been abducted! what are commands!"

" FIND HER! FIND HER QUICKLY! FOLLOW THE SCENT TRAIL!" Tomoyo reported into the radio. Commanding everyone to try and find her. "Sakura...Hold on..."

The guards from lower level fought their way up the stairs, killing the guards that were on Sakura's trail, and joined the other snipers. They smashed every door down. Every window. Every cupboard, but no where was Sakura to be found.

"We can't find her Tomoyo!" Snipe-846 announced with fear in his voice.

"KEEP SEARCHING! DON'T GIVE UP!" Tomoyo responded, grabbing a pair of bincolulars again, and searching every room. Most of the rooms we're dark. The ones that were lit up, Blood was smeared across the wall. She put them down and looked at the building and picked up the binoculars again. She checked the one where Sakura drowned Tatsukichi and Syaoran. The glass was ready to shatter as the pressure from the water and the fish swimming around, grew stronger. She knew that there was water...everything was floating...

Only one body was floating, and that was Tatsukichi's!

"SQUADS! TRACK DOWN SYAORAN! SYAORAN HAS SAKURA! HE'S ESCAPED!" Tomoyo sat up in the tree. "TOYA! YOU STILL THERE!"

"Hold up! The gas knocked me about..."

" Okay! well knock some sense into yourself! COS YOUR SISTERS BEEN ABDUCTED AND POISONED! BY THE HEAD SECURITY GUARD! AND DO YOU THINK HE'S JUST GONNA LET HER OFF WITH A WARNING! I THINK NOT! MOVE IT!" Tomoyo's voice boomed through the radio into Toya's ear and woke him up!

" SAKURA! Stay where you are! i'm coming!" Toya charged into the building!

Tomoyo just watched the Baka idiot run into the building careless or not. 'He doesn't even know whats happened...It's best he doesn't know until after this has been accomplished...' He mind then directed herself to the task...'Getting Sakura back!'

The snipers follwed the trail to an airing cupboard to which they found an airvent, and the screws loose.

whispering... " What the hell is going through this Guy's mind? He took Sakura down there, i can smell her scent!" Snipe-846 proclaimed and ordered everyone to go into the vent, and put his finger up to his lips, telling them all to be quiet. They climbed into the airvent and crawled, quietly in single file, amongst the dark, all that could be seen was the glistening off the guns and all that could be heard was the buttons off their clothing scraping against the steel. The Captain of the joint squads, Snipe-846 lit a flare and proceeded to crawl until they heard someones voice.

**.:Meanwhile:. **

'Where am i?'

"WAKE UP SWEETY!"

'Who? was that?'

" You know, your pretty fine for a ninja!"

' How they know I'm a ninja!' Everything clicked...'NO!'

Sakura sat up and stood up, but lost her balance and fell against the wall. "ACK! COUGH!" She lifted up her ninja scarf and spat on the floor. She noticed that her saliva was blue.

" If you can't outrun a ninja by the same skills, use the alternative that always succeeds, it never fails, well not in my ca..."

"YOU POISONED ME! YOU BASTARD!" Sakura looked at a very very Happy Syaoran. The Snipers heard the shouting and started to crawl faster.

" I mean..You gotta admit, It was a good idea to catch the legendary ninj's daughter! wouldn't you say?"

" You Killed my Mother? Not Tatsukichi?"

Syaoran paced around the room around and around Sakura

"Nope, I didn't kill her, Infact i wanted to spare the wenches life! because i knew..." He grabbed Sakura's chin in his hand and became face to face..."...She had a beauty of a daughter..."

Sakura stared into his eyes and was automatically drawn to them. She stood up straight and placed her arms on His shoulders and lifted up her scarf and kissed him. Syaoran, drawn to her, pledged for more, but Sakura chopped his neck and caused him to faint.

" So stupid... I've been poisoned, so i thought, you could join me too..." She looked for a way out...and found the Airvent. She used her sword to unscrew the little screws and pull off the vent. She climbed and began to crawl through the hole.

" Concidering you felt that way about me, I think its better you stay with me a while and we talk about our future..." He yanked her leg and she fell to the floor..."Don't you think?"

Sakura's world was spinning. She couldn't get up as her energy seemed to fall down with her but deeper...

Syaoran stood over her and smirked at her.

" Your a good kisser too... Why cant i see your pretty little face before i kill you?" Syaoran sat on her...

"You expect me to show you who i am, a restricted thing for a ninja to do and then fall in love with you! you CRAZY!"

"Ooooooooooooooooo! Ninja secrets! Tell me more?" Syaoran earned a slap. He picked her up and tied her to a chair in the room they were in, and took out a gun

Sakura hung her head, but she knew that this wasn't the end of her life. This was not the place nor the time.

**.:Meanwhile:. **

"We're here...NO!" Snipe-846 whispered...

**BANG!

* * *

**

_HIYA! WELL! ;-D LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? I hope you enjoyed it! Look out for when i'll next update on my profile..._

_...and if your a Final Fantasy 7 and a cardcaptor SakuraFan? The subscribe to my c2 community or add me to your author alert because a CCS/FF7 crossover (the first one) will be added very very soon!..._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_

_Bai Bai! Ja ne! _

_Sakura-Angel-Blossom_

_x_


	3. Deja Vu Of A Ribbon

_**HEYYYYY THERE! ;-) gosh...It has been a looooongggg time since i have updated! but the time has come that i will be updating more frequently! YUPO! the 6 WEEKS HOLIDAY! (oh wow...that brings music to my ears every time i say it...) Still, I have been giving some thought about all of my stories, well, it was something to do, while my toe was/still is, broken...and this was the first one i would update! STILL! I hope you like this chappie! ENJOY!**

* * *

_

" " - Speaking  
' ' -Thinking  
**.:P.O.V:.**  
**.:Recap/Meanwhile:.**

**

* * *

****.:Recap of end of chapter 2:.**

"Ooooooooooooooooo! Ninja secrets! Tell me more?" Syaoran earned a slap. He picked her up and tied her to a chair in the room they were in, and took out a gun

Sakura hung her head, but she knew that this wasn't the end of her life. This was not the place nor the time.

"We're here...NO!" Snipe-846 whispered...

**BANG!**

**

* * *

****Forbidden Wings Of A Ninja  
**

**Chapter 3: Deja vu of the Ribbon**

Syaoran's Gun pointed towards the companies main water supply, and had punctured the tank with his precise bullet. Syaoran smirked and shot open a hatch on a secret door, ran out and locked Sakura in there.

"TURN ROUND NOW! MOVE!"

The whole of the squad smeared their sweaty palms against the steel four walls, in an attempt to force themselves to turn around, then beginning to rapidly crawling through the air vent.

The room began to reek of tap water, the room holding but by then...Sakura was already underwater, her lungs as hard as iron with air. She began to desperatly struggle for her life...

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Syaoran, in the next room, activated a switch and stood there, with a smirk on his face. One of the steel walls shot down, to reveal a wall-window to the water chamber.

Sakura freed her self from the rope and chairs.

It was too late as the darkness soon stole the light that shined in her eyes. She was uncoincess and drowning.

The water wove its way through her clothes and rippled with the waters current. She floated in the middle of the room, head hung, body hunched, her legs dangling...her hair, as if shutting the curtains at night, hid her face.

Syaoran stood back. He examined his fast growing scar of a consequence. Her eyes, her beauty, her personality, skills...Her inosence, but his smirk was morphing into another look of somewhat...regret. His head somewhat dropped a little by his previous actions...

**.:Meanwhile:.**

"SOMEONE STOP THE WATER FLOW! IT'S COMING IN HERE TOO!" Snipe-846 commanded forcefully. The whole squad used a corkboard and clothes to board it up, but the pressure was growing and defeat wasn't far away, as they would be able to hold for long.

"Where is Sakura!" Tomoyo frantically pushed the leader,Snipe-846 of that squad up a wall.

"She's still i-in there! WE CAN'T GET IN! IF one of us goes in now! THEY'LL DROWN!"

"Don't any of you HAVE AT LEAST A 200 METER SWIMMING AWARD!..." The whole room was filled with around 30 squad members..who had all lost their voices when Tomoyo's silenced the room.

"We do...but, we can't hold our breath for that long Tomoyo...it's too far away..."

"How far..?

"Approximatly 97 meters...not including back..."

"...so be it...SO MY WALKIE TALKIE! someone pass me their harpoon..." Tomoyo comanded removing parts of her clothes. The whole squad's mouths dropped, and those wearing balaclavas, the mouth shape was easily distinguished. "..NOW! if none of you can do it! then it's good i swam from the day i could walk...isn't it..."

They took her walkie talkie...Snipe-846 started to remove parts of his clothing too..

"I used to be a lifeguard for a while..."

"Your gonna help me now!" Tomoyo quickly placed her hands on the board ready."ALL OF YOU! find a wall to that room from somewhere else, and get there asap! YOU!" she randomly picked a person..."LEAD THE SQUAD! GO! WE ONLY HAVE ABOUT 2 MINUTES!" They kicked the door down and moved out as soon as possible, cocking the guns back ready to fire. Snipe-846 and Tomoyo ripped the board down, and protected them selves from the water...

Snipe-846 gave Tomoyo a lift, taking a huge breath, she wrestled the waters oncoming force, and swam/crawled through the water, . Snipe-846 soon after, taking a deep breath too, crawling as quickly and carefully as possible without rising the demand for oxygen.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Syaorans regret seemed to escalate...and his fingers drew nearer the button to open a shaft to let the water out. His eyes caught a glimpse of something.

Sakura's Body began to drop even more...

A little piece of material snook out of her pocket... rippling. The ribbon had it's own pulse as it started to wave opposite to the currents direction.

Syaorans eyes grew wider.

It moved to Sakura's wrist where a scar from where she carried her mother was... and started to whip its self against it, 5 times...

Syaoran walked towards the window...eyes growing wider with each footstep. His heart beats, a replica of claps of thunder.

The ribbon halted its whipping, and wrapped its self around her fragile wrist. Slowly wrapping it round, and speeding up quickly, tying a bow. The loops of the bow dropped after the completion of the bow.

Syaorans hands slid themselves up the panes of toughened glass. His focus completely on the ribbon.

The ribbons tail flickered, suddenly, sending a green shockwave through out the whole chamber up to the glass!

Syaoran jumped back! and started to walk back, as if his shoelaces had been tied!

...Silence...

Sakura's eyes shot open.

Syaoran's heart jolted with a javlin like piercing, His eyes her contected to Sakura's... As she floated.

Sakura clapped her hands, sending a tiny current of pressure through the whole chamber, tilted her head and smiled.

...Silence...

SMASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! woooooooSHHHH!

.:Meanwhile:.

Tomoyo and Snipe-846 hastily crawled through the water...noticing the level and hardness of the water, was decreasing. They froze and listened... The sound of the metal returning back to its original shape and glass shattering echoed through the 4 steel walls..

"Move Quickly!" Tomoyo exhaled her drawn breath and crawled faster. Her knees were battered but that wouldn't stop her from help Sakura.

**.:Meanwhile:. **

Syaoran stared at the body gasping for air on the floor. He didn't react to helping her or attemping to kill her again. He just stood there, eyed widened, face pale as if he had just seen a ghost. He looked at her wrist again, but the ribbon was gone!

He took two steps, towards her but..

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Tomoyo slid out the air vent and ran to Sakura. Snipe-846 tookout his gun, and aimed at Syaoran.

The door to the room Syaoran was in suddenly burst down, and The Snipe Squad piled in, getting on their knees and standing up, directing the tip of the gun at Syaorans head...

"DON'T YOU MOVE, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" but Syaorans eyes were fixed on the near drowned Sakura...

His eyes were drowned with regret...but, he would never show it..

"Sakura...Sakura? Are you okay?"

"...hu..u.."

Tomoyo started doing CPR on her...to remove some of the water from her lungs...Some came out...listening to her brathing, her breaths were deadly short...

"SHE NEEDS TO GO IN A COMPRESSION CAPSULE!" One of the squad members picked her up, straight away, in their arms.

"COME ON! QUICKLY! OR ELSE SHE'S NOT GOING MAKE IT!"

They all ran out of the room, Sakura's body shaking from the pressure of the water in her lungs...

...one paused...

"What about him! What do we do!"

Tomoyo shouted from down the hallway..."BRING HIM WITH US!"

"are you sure that bringing him to head quarters is..."

"BRING HIM!"

They slammed all the doors open in their path. The squad created a barrier, armed with guns infront of the snipe member carring Sakura while running through the corridoors, shooting down the odd person that surivived the previous event.

**.:Headquarters:.**

The snipe member took Sakura immediatly to the compression capsule, where her lungs would be slowly rejuvinate with oxygen..and her lungs wouldn't burst for 2 hours...and return them back to their normal shape. She was contected to a stat machine and put to sleep.

Syaoran was put in this room, where he sat with his head in his hands...tied up by Toya and Tomoyo.

"SAKURA COULD HAVE DIED! YOU BASTARD!" Toya screamed at the top of his voice..."i don't see why we shouldn't kill HIM!"

Syaoran looked up at Toya..."You finished..!...listen...I didn't mean to do it..I feel.."

"YOU FEEL! YOU HAVE FEELINGS N.."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!..I didn't mean to do it..it was orders by Tatsukitchi.."

Tomoyo got a chair and sat infront of him.." Why did you do it then! also! why did you kill her mother..!"

"I..didn't kill her mother...that is why, i had to try and kill Sakura..."

"Wait a minute...that doesn't make sense..."

"...(sigh) I was ordered to Kill Nadeshiko, but i couldn't do it..I knew who she was...she is a legend..and i just couldn't do it...then when i reported back to Tatsukichi that the mission was successful, He assigned me another, it was my last chance...to stay with the family business.."

"Family business! you're family to them!"

"Yeh... and this was to kill Sakura, to assassinate her while she was sleeping...but you guys had already come into our building..., because it was my last chance... if i didn't do it? i wouldn't be kicked out, he'd kill me, just like he has done to previous bodyguards..."

Toya burst in the conversation "Touching story! but in the END! YOU! Still nearly drowned Sakura!

"I know..And i really...i, i'm..is she awake?"

"No, she won't be until two hours time..."

"You're gonna stay here until she wakes up! and it healthy enough to come and talk to you! Either way! YOU.ARE.STAYING.PUT! Snipe-846?"

"uh huh?"

"Watch Syaoran over night...You can take tomorrow off, if you stay up all night tonight"

"Understood."

He sat in a chair next to Syaoran and took off his Balaclava.

Syaorans eyes widened again! He thought he was going to have a heart attack with all the shock he had had that day.

The guy revealed himself with midnight blue locks and eyes...with a massive grin spread across his face, without glasses. Placed his feet on a table and crossed his feet.

"Eriol?" Syaoran spoke up aloud..

The whole room froze...

* * *

_**WELL! wadaya think? ;-D I hope that you liked it! i'll be updating soon! don't you worry about that! OH! if you want to be part of my c2 community, then either subscribe or if you want to be staff! email me! i don't bite! but i'd be happy to accept, (terms and conditions apply, join only if you are a fan of cardcaptors/and mild final fantasy...) :-D STILL! please review! **_

_**TAKE CARE! Buh Bai! Ja ne! **_

_**Luv Sakura-Angel-Blossom**_

_**x**_


End file.
